She Always Knew
by twidaleedee
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONGFIC: He had let the one slip right through his fingers, just so he could pursue the sport he obsessed over – quidditch. OWOC


**She Always Knew**

_**o o o o**_

**Summary: He had let _the one_ slip right through his fingers, just so he could pursue the sport he obsessed over – quidditch. **

**A/N: This my repay to Anna for the DracoOc fic, thanks for that :D**

_**o o o o**_

"_We can't," said a boy about the age of 17, his head hung in sorrow._

"_And why not?" replied a girl softly, the age of 17 also._

"_Because..bec-"_

"_Because of Puddlemore…right?" finished of the girl, tears forming in her eyes._

"_You know how I can't refuse this,"_

"_But you can refuse me,"  
_

_And with that, you could see a brunette running down a corridor out into the sunlight – forever._

_**o o o o**_

_**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**_

A 20 year-old Oliver Wood woke from another nightmare, sweat dripping down his brow and eyes wide.

Sure a dream about a past girlfriend may have not been a nightmare for anyone of his age, but in Oliver's case, this wasn't just a girlfriend…this was – there was no other way to explain it: the one.

And he had let _the one_ slip right through his fingers, just so he could pursue the sport he obsessed over – quidditch.

_I mine as well marry it. _Thought a glum Oliver as he slowly got out of his navy-silk sheets, only to look back to see a red-head he had messed around with last night lying in the comfortable bedding. _(And no, it's not Ginny)_

He sighed as the realization of what he had done _again _came into his mine.

Ever since he had called it off with _her _he had been messing around with other pretty faces constantly – usually after a night at a bar. _(And he doesn't rape them or anything… eww)_

Oliver was about to go out into the new cloudy day, but decided to right a note to… what-ever her name was.

Besides, although he was an asshole, Gryffindor qualities had still embedded themselves inside of him.

**_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_**

After getting dressed, Oliver lazily walked out of his grand penthouse and into the cold-fresh air that greeted him.

He breathed deeply and let all his troubles go with the breath he ex-haled.

All accept one of course.

Her.

Anna – What a name, what a soul.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and known.

Those vibrant brown eyes always knew.

Just knew.

And now, he didn't know were those eyes were.

Didn't know if they still knew.

Knew that he missed her liked hell and would give up anything to be with her again.

To hold and love her.

The teen would have given up anything to be with her again – even quidditch.

It had been a year since the breakup – and what a long year it was, for him at least.

He had many nightmarish sleeps, so many he had lost count.

And so many flashbacks he sometimes couldn't tell if he was _back then _or _now_.

_**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**_

But a feeling always tugged at his mind, _always_, that somehow, he _would _get her back.

_What a crazy idea, to crazy to be true. _The boy thought sadly.

Oliver continued walking to somewhere – he didn't know, but suddenly a sign in big letters caught his eye.

**RIPUMFREY PARK**

**_Please clean up after your pets_**

It was the park – their park.

The last line of the sign made him chuckle because it always made _her _chuckle.

Before Oliver moved to upper England _(is there such a thing?) _and miraculously moved back, him and Anna had always went to Ripumfrey park.

Oliver had to smile slightly as fond memories of past years came flooding back to him.

Then, a glint of dark brown caught his eye.

_Could it be? _He thought.

_Nah, it couldn't. _He concluded.

But then the glint of dark brown turned around, and there standing only a few feet away was Anna.

They were both stunned, you would of thought they were petrified if they weren't standing upright.

She was looking at him, and he was looking at her.

_Wow. _Oliver thought, overlooking Anna's appearance.

She had always looked beautiful, no matter what kind of situation it was.

Always.

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

Anna kept on shifting from one foot to the other, until she finally came to a halt and walked forward.

Oliver came forward to, before backing up, afraid that she might try to express all her pain (if she had any) through her hand…onto his cheek.

The thought of her slapping him made him shudder.

But Anna just kept on walking, her white sneakers grazing the grass, until she was this close to him. ll _(The 1's represent anna and oliver – creative eh?)_

She seemed to step on her tippy-toes, but then backed down, her soft stair suddenly growing far – as if she was remembering something.

_**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**_

Oliver seemed to be in a distant state also, his brown eyes drowning into her honey ones.

Then she sighed, which broke both their distant states.

Anna started to open her mouth, but Oliver stopped her.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"You should be," Anna scoffed, her hands crossing over her chest in an angry manner.

"I never should have left you." Oliver confessed, his eyes roaming to his shoes like an embarrassed 3 year old.

"You only realized that now?" she retorted back, those anger-filled eyes turning into hurt ones – to hurt for Oliver to bear.

Oliver felt his heart squelch at her reply.

"No…" he said his eyes then going back to focus on her.

"I knew the minute you ran out of that hall, the minute I lost sight of you, I knew.'

"Yet still, yet _still _you did nothing. Nothing"

Anna seemed to grow annoyed, yet the hurt expression never leaving her face.

She began to turn away, but Oliver grabbed her arm.

_**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**_

"What?" she sneered.

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

"This."

And that's when Oliver did what he'd wanted to do for months… a year even – he kissed her.

The most longing/passionate kiss he could muster.

He started to feel wetness at his cheek and realized it was tears.

Oliver pulled back to see Anna crying.

He rubbed the tears away with his thumb, which only made her cry more.

"I'm sorry," Oliver repeated, his hands resuming the position they were before the kiss – his pockets.

_**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**_

Anna seemed to grow blank once again.

And Oliver just kept on staring.

Quite suddenly, a memory flashed in Oliver's mind – a very fond memory.

_Oliver and Anna had been laughing all the way to Ripumfrey park._

_It was autumn, and the leaves crunched under their feet as they stepped on them._

_Oliver seemed to stop, as did Anna._

_They seemed to stair lovingly into their eyes, until a playful smirk crossed Oliver's face._

"_What?" asked Anna, confusion getting the better of her._

"_Nooothing." Oliver replied his eyes seeming to roam the leaves around them._

"_No seriously! That ugly expression is making your face look like Flint's!"_

"_Oh you didn't just say that."_

"_Oh yes I did."_

_And that was when Oliver took a handful of leaves and threw them Anna's way._

_Anna threw them back, and a leaf fight _(lol that sounds funny.. the word leaf fight.. Not the actual fight) _broke out._

Oliver then came back into reality to see a smile he had wanted to see for the longest time.

Anna was smiling at him – _him._

A mischievous smirk then graced her face.

"What?" asked Oliver, clueless.

"Nooothing," came Anna's reply.

"No seriously! That ugly expression is making your face look like Bulstrode's!"

"Oh, you didn't just say that."

"Oh yes I did."

Anna then took a handful of leaves and tossed them at Oliver, laughter filling her wonderful voice.

Oliver smiled and took a handful of leaves before starting to laugh and throwing them right back at her.

That's when Oliver knew.

_She always knew._

_**o o o o**_

**THE END**

_**o o o o **_

**A/N: Okee dokee! (I don't think I completed the song but that's not my problem – its yours :D) So, if some of you are wondering what happened to the whore, well she magically disappeared um.. Oliver and Anna get married have like 5 billion children (jk, jk) But they eventually live happily ever after :D Now, please R/R!**


End file.
